


Cheaters Never Prosper

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [186]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Definitely not Bertrum though, Demon Deals, Gen, Happy Ending, Most of the characters with tapes are safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Henry does a bit of reflecting on how what goes around comes around.





	Cheaters Never Prosper

Lying in bed with the morning sun on his face, Henry couldn’t help but feel lucky to be alive.

 

This wasn’t exactly unexpected, given that less than thirteen hours ago, he had been released from Hell after enduring twenty-one months of a torment intended for Joey Drew.

 

Joey had sought to cheat death, and couldn’t have simply asked for immortality from the demons he consorted with, since one’s soul could not be claimed until he or she died. What made it worse was that not only did he trick his infernal benefactors into taking Henry instead, but he had never cared about the cartoons at all. They were nothing but a way for him to achieve his goals. Henry’s heart was shattered when he learned what kind of monster his so-called friend really was.

 

His thoughts turned to the others who’d gotten out before Joey could sacrifice them. Sammy, Susie, Wally, Shawn, Thomas, Allison, Norman, Grant, Lacie—they were all alive and well and doing just fine. Probably didn’t hurt that getting splashed with the machine’s special ink had halted their aging. But then again, that was the whole point of the damn thing—to help Joey achieve immortality.

 

Perhaps it was ironic that even though Joey’s talk about dreams and belief were meant to be empty words, there was some truth to them. It was Henry’s belief that had brought Bendy, Boris, and Alice to life. They knew Henry, not Joey, was their true creator, and had rescued him from Hell, exposing Joey’s deception in the process. Upon learning they had been tricked, the demons that had been tormenting Henry had quickly released him, reverting him back to how he looked when he was working at the studio. He’d been lucky enough to hear them give Joey a nasty berating for his attempt at cheating them before he and the Toons were sent home.

 

After all the suffering he’d inflicted, karma had finally caught up with Joey Drew.

 

Letting out a happy sigh, Henry looked over at the clock on his bedside table. The Toons would surely wake up soon, and he was certain they were going to love his pancakes.

 

Still smiling, he pulled himself out of bed and went downstairs to make breakfast.


End file.
